tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goopking/Game Concept: System Purge
System Purge is a hypothetical science fiction/survival horror first-person shooter game that would be developed and published by Toshiko Games. Plot Synopsis The game would revolve around Agent 41, the newest agent recruited by the DPA (the Department of Paranormal Anomalies), a top-secret government organization dedicated to capturing, containing, and researching various paranormal objects, people, and creatures. However, a conspiracy between several former agents results in a power outage, releasing the creatures and supernatural beings from their containment cells. Gameplay System Purge is a first-person survival horror/first-person shooter game. Players take on the role of Agent 41, the newest agent at the DPA (the Department of Paranormal Anomalies), a top-secret government organization dedicated to capturing, containing, and researching various paranormal objects, people, and creatures. Agent 41 is armed only with a tranquilizer gun and a glowing gem as a flashlight. List of Anomalies The numbers presented are actually three-digit numbers. (i.e. 1 is actually 001, 2 is actually 002, 11 is actually 011, and so on) #'The Unknown:' A regular oakwood door leading to a totally black void. #'Every Rose Has Its Thorn:' A rose whose thorns cause flesh to decompose at an advanced rate. #'Ghost Writer:' A quill pen that causes anything written with it to become fact in the writer's mind. #'Safe Keeping:' A random number generator that always give the user the combination to any safe they desire to open. #'Addicting Video Game:' A video game controller that fuses to the user's body and drains them of nutrients. #'Record Collection:' A collection of 13 vinyl records, each of which contains subliminal messages. #'K-Loving Mug:' A coffee mug that causes any document written about it to duplicate any word beginning with the letter "K". #'Carnivorous Roller Coaster:' A wooden roller coaster that digests riders who enter the tunnel portion of the track. #'Mass Neuron:' A large neuron-shaped starfish capable of delivering electrical shocks and thinking at a level equivalent to humans. #'Hollow Earth Theory:' A religious altar at the North Pole that tells of a portal to the center of the Earth hidden somewhere. #'Termite Tower:' A 70-foot termite mound in Africa, containing foot-long termites. #'Who Wants to Be a Family?:' A video tape containing an opening theme to a sitcom entitled Who Wants to Be a Family? that slowly becomes more violent and more demented the more times it is watched. #'Aging Stone:' A fragment of Stonehenge that causes anyone who touches it to begin aging rapidly. #'Psychic Lyrebird:' A lyrebird that can manifest the properties of any object it mimics. #'Once You Pop:' A delicious slime-like junk food that compells whoever eats it to never stop eating, despite the fact that it is poisonous. #'Flag of Worship:' A blank flag that causes anyone nearby to worship whatever is drawn on the flag. #'Grandfather Clock:' A grandfather clock that causes anyone who hears it strike midnight to slowly transform into another grandfather clock. #'Hide-Behind:' A creature of unknown appearance that can reshape its body to hide behind any object to stalk prey. #'Cyborg Owl:' A cyborg owl that releases supersonic hoots and possesses a deadly grip. #'Tiny Planet:' A small rocky planet the size of a beach ball that contains small cities on its surface. #'Floating Eye:' A large floating eyeball that only watches whoever is nearby. Anyone who makes eye contact with Anomaly-021 will be driven by madness to gouge out their own eyes. #'Headless Bear:' A seemingly-headless grizzly bear that is unaware of its missing head. #'Enthusiastic Pogo Stick:' A sentient pogo stick that becomes so enthusiastic when bounced on that it causes the user to bounce to deadly heights. #'The Tailor:' A black humanoid thing that makes clothing out of the skin of its victims. #'EMP Clock:' A small cuckoo clock that disrupts all electronic devices within a fifty foot radius of it. #'Plague Master:' A man who is able to inflict any disease on his enemies as long as he himself has the disease. #'Very Hungry Caterpillar:' A small caterpillar capable of consuming a limitless amount of food without increasing in size or bursting. #'The Money Tree:' A patch of ground that can produce trees that grow anything planted in the ground. #'Frozen Joe:' A cannibalistic man whose body appears to be made out of tightly-packed snow. #'Adam's Apple:' An apple that seems to give whomever takes a bite unlimited knowledge, but causes the eater to eventually die a painful death. #'Flesh Train:' A steam engine that appears to be made out of human flesh. #'Ms. Eedit:' A Caucasian woman capable of expanding the size of her mouth and consuming any object whole, regardless of size. #'Nuclear Music:' A music box that must never be allowed to finish its song lest it create a nuclear explosion. #'Evil Elevator:' A strange man-eating being that uses elevators as its main method for capturing prey. #'Rag Wraith:' A humanoid ragdoll-like creature that weeps and attacks when approached. #'Molecular Blade:' A katana sharpened down to the width of a single quark #'Vampire Teeth:' Plastic vampire teeth that give the wearer an unquenchable thirst for human blood. #'Mr. Oats:' A horse mask that causes anyone who wears it to think they are a horse. #'Power-Up:' A treasure chest containing a randomly-spawned item resembling a video game power-up that has horrific and deadly consequences on those who touch it. #'Fire Man:' A humanoid being composed entirely of flames. #'Spider Baby:' A hive mind of spiders that seem to pose as a human infant to lure in victims. #'Potato Gun:' A seemingly-normal spud gun that can fire a potato at speeds of up to 6,000 kilometers per minute. #'The Announcer:' A radio show voice that belongs to no particular radio station and can converse with any people listening to its host radio. #'Reversible Fish:' A predatory fish capable of turning itself inside out to externally digest prey. #'Animated Clay:' A ball of modeling clay that changes shape when not looked at. #'Man-Eating Carpet:' A 6-foot long carnivorous flatworm that disguises itself as a Persian rug. #'Lost Ship:' A cruise ship that warps reality within the ship and drives anyone aboard insane. #'Dog Colony:' A seemingly-normal golden retriever composed of millions of microscopic zooids. #'Paradox Snakes:' Two snakes with each others' tails in their mouths, capable of swallowing each other to disappear for a short time. #'Dover Demon:' A small child-like creature of indeterminate origin with the intelligence of a six year old child. #'Infinity Color:' A sphere of a color that humans can't even comprehend, causing anyone who sees the object to go blind and insane. #'Whatever Flask:' An Erlenmyer flask that can fill up with any liquid that the holder imagines. #'Mystery Stache:' A fake moustache that changes to any style of moustache the wearer prefers. #'Wax Museum:' A series of humanoid figures that come to life in darkness, but turn to wax statues in the light. #'Ningen:' A 30-foot whale-like creature with a human head and arms. #'Canadian Caller:' A mysterious number in Canada who calls at random intervals. Any one who answers the phone is instilled with Torontophobia, the intense fear that they will be murdered by a Canadian man. #'Bottomless Peanut Butter:' A jar of peanut butter that seems to be literally bottomless. #'Mr. Beaky:' A human male surgically altered to resemble a "human octopus" by unknown forces. #'Unlimited Battery:' A battery capable of transforming into different types of batteries in order to fit into any device required of it. #'Philosiraptor:' A small raptor-like dinosaur that speaks with a deep British accent. #'Blood Dragon:' A small dragon-like worm that invades its victim's bloodstream. #'Spacial Shears:' A pair of garden shears capable of cutting holes in space. #'Gargoyle:' A gray humanoid creature with large bat-like wings and stone skin. #'Tesseract:' A four-dimensional cube. #'Invisible Entity:' An invisible crocodile-like creature that kicks up clouds of dust upon moving. #'Universal Globe:' A snowglobe whose insides change constantly and contain tiny animate human figurines. #'Lord of All Deer:' A cloaked humanoid creature with a deer skull for a head. #'State Changer:' A machine that can convert any object placed inside to any state of matter. #'Sounds of the Sea:' A strange conch shell that causes anyone who listens into it to get the urge to plunge themselves into the ocean. #'Nevermore:' A raven that appears to cause extreme cases of bad luck within those around it. #'The Hungry One:' A parasitic insect that burrows into a human host and causes mouths, complete with teeth, to sprout all over the host's body, including in the host's organs. #'Excalibur:' A levitating broadsword possessed supposedly by the spirit of an ancient British king. #'Diary of Verne:' A tape recorder containing an audio diary of a man named Verne's spelunking trip. Occasionally, a new entry on the diary mysteriously appears on the tape. #'Wall Entity:' A seven-foot white concrete wall with a large eyeless face on the side of it. #'Brainy Camel:' A camel-like creature with two brains, one in each hump. #'Butler Robot:' A small spider-like robot that obeys any order given to it. #'Paradox Frog:' An apparently normal frog that gives live birth to tadpoles ten times the size of the adult frog. #'Glowing Gem:' A strange white crystal that glows brightly when in contact with human skin. #'Spawn Mother:' A woman who violently gives birth to a demonic imp-like creature every day. #'Cocoa Man:' A man who is apparently made of dark chocolate. #'A Bad Rash:' A skin disease that turns all infected into mutated zombies that desire to build a large beacon-like tower. #'Mimic Octopus:' A seemingly-normal mimic octopus literally capable of shape-shifting into any object, person, or life-form it has placed its suction cups on. #'Valley of Sapience:' A mysterious Chinese valley that promotes brain growth and cultural development in any animals placed within its boundaries. #'Space Blasters:' A vintage space-themed arcade game that appears to be sentient and self-aware. #'Parasitic Lamprey:' Three lamprey that force themselves down human throats and feed on their stomach contents. #'Wee Deedle Dinky:' A trio of humanoid creatures that resemble Teletubbie-like Halloween costumes and chant the phrase "Wee Deedle Dinky" before attacking. #'Carnivorous Cloud:' A pink cloud of fog that strips human flesh from bones. #'City of Mannequins:' An abandoned, fog-covered city in Alabama inhabited by sentient, aggressive, zombie-like mannequins unable to leave the city limits. #'Angry Flesh:' A blob of flesh composed of animals and people who have been absorbed into it. #'Atmospheric Whale:' A large whale-like creature that lives in the upper atmosphere above Antarctica. #'Free Boat Ride:' A strange boat in a Florida swamp that will cause anyone who rides in the boat to disappear forever. #'Flame Ingo:' A greater flamingo that causes any organic matter in a 30-foot radius of it to burst into flames. #'Living Stickman:' A two-dimensional stick figure that exists only as an image on a wall. #'Cthulhu's Trunk:' A mysterious ornate trunk that contains a portal to an alternate dimension. #'Old Hag:' A strange shadowy ghost that attacks those who fall asleep near it. #'Endless Staircase:' A staircase that appears to go on forever. However high you climb, the bottom is only a few feet behind you when you turn around. #'Omnicidal Maniac:' A humanoid creature with dagger-like fingernails, a desire to kill anyone he meets, and the ability to never die. #'Star Cradle:' A space pod orbiting Jupiter, containing what appears to be several embryos of unknown species or origin. #'Forest of Forever:' A sentient forest somewhere in the Pacific Northwest that never allows anyone who wanders inside to leave. #'The Nightwatcher:' A 500-foot tall stone figure that stands atop Mt. Olympus. #'Future Camera:' A camera that shows the future state of whatever is photographed. #'Endless Popcorn!:' A carnival popcorn machine that never runs out of popcorn. #'Quick Sandbox:' A child's sandbox that sucks down any child who sets foot in it. #'When You See It:' A phenomenon that causes a creepy face to appear in the background of infected photographs. #'Krampus:' A hairy German man with a taste for human flesh and the ability to produce chains from its body with which to snatch prey. #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- Tropes Bored, so I'm doing these as well. *'Absurdly Sharp Blade:' Anomaly-036 is a ninja sword sharpened down, not to the width of an atom, but to the width of a single quark. *'Amusement Park of Doom:' Anomaly-008 presumably resides in one of these. *'An Ice Person:' Anomaly-029, "Frozen Joe" *'And I Must Scream:' Anomaly-058 is "Mr. Beaky", a man who was surgically altered to vaguely resemble an octopus, Human Centipede-style. *'Artifact Collection Agency:' The Department of Paranormal Anomalies *'Artifact of Doom:' Many of them. *'Big Eater:' Anomaly-027 and Anomaly-032. Anomaly-071 turns its victims into one. *'Bigger on the Inside:' Anomaly-001 is a doorway leading to a black void dimension even though the door is inside a tiny shack. *'Black Box:' Anomaly-068 can change any object placed inside into any state of matter. *'Blessed With Suck:' Anomaly-030 grants anyone who takes a bite infinite knowledge, but later kills them horribly. *'Body Horror:' Too much to list. Anomaly-058 and Anomaly-089 are prime examples. *'Canada, Eh?:' Anomaly-056 is a phone that makes people afraid they'll be murdered by a Canadian man. *'Cool Train:' Anomaly-031 is a train made out of human flesh. *'Driven to Suicide:' Anomaly-016 once did this to someone who had been exposed to it after having a smiley face drawn on its surface (the person killed themselves because everything else in life was such a letdown now). Anomaly-051 also does this to anyone exposed to it. *'Eldritch Abomination:' The DPA's job is to contain tons of them, ranging from Anomaly-097 to Anomaly-089. *'The End of the World as We Know It:' Many of the anomalies are able to end the world, such as Anomaly-089 and potentially Anomaly-001. *'Extreme Omnivore:' Anomaly-027 and Anomaly-032. *'Extranormal Prison:' The whole point of the DPA. *'Feathered Fiend:' Anomaly-092 is an unintentional one. See Walking Wasteland below. *'Giant Flyer:' Anomaly-090 is a giant blimp-like whale that floats above Antarctica. *'Go Mad From the Isolation:' Anomaly-099, a sentient forest that will never let you leave. As a secondary side-effect, people within tend to go mad from the perpetual silence. *'Offscreen Reality Warp:' Anomaly-045 is a ball of clay that changes shape when not looked at. Anomaly-066 is a snowglobe that changes displays when not looked at. *'Omnicidal Maniac:' Anomaly-097, literally. *'Walking Wasteland:' Anomaly-092, a flamingo that causes all nearby organic matter to burst into flames. *'Wendigo:' Anomaly-067, the Lord of All Deer, is implied to be a sapient version of this. Category:Blog posts